A Street Fighting Tournament Is Pretty Funny
by 4fireking
Summary: A young boy and his sister are caught up in fights by enemies who really don't know to look around and pay attention to pedestrians. There are punches, kicks, and victories that make everyone sweat like an elephant in a volcano.


Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter

 **My first Street Fighter fanfiction and it was created by collaborating with the Tekken and Street Fighter fanfiction writer SweetLikeSyrup58. There's action in this fanfiction and the dialogue isn't always as dumb as you think.**

XXX

There are many feelings in the world of martial arts. People who know martial arts are proud and could never be called weak even if there were those who were above them.

On a beautiful day a young martial artist was not enjoying the outdoors by training indoors by inside his apartment. For one moment imagine being in the desert: heat is strong and you feel very dehydrated because of how intense the sun rays are. Imagine feeling that way for hours in a place that didn't have water or the slightest touch of wind, and don't ask why none of those things are in this man's apartment. The hotter the area the more wild he becomes in training.

" Elbow Jab Supplex!"

The fighter in the apartments name was Rayson. He started training with a simple elbow jab in thin air and then he dived down. If he was holding a dummy its head would fall off.

No one outside of Rayson knows anything about him but if they did the people would find him losing to someone with heat powers so he dresses all in white funny. Sure enough the reason he trained at such hot temperatures had everything to do with him seeing if his white clothes made the ultimate protection against heat.

Rayson was one of a few kinds of marital artists. Most martial artist dress the same way in all their fights; Rayson believed a different dress code was a good way to win a fight.

" Hard work is what makes the good stunts look easy." Rayson told himself. He liked to talk to himself before using a move he was working really hard on. " Twister Single Strike Blood Claws!"

This move didn't have any claws involved but everything else was true about it. He moved in a way of a twister including spinning around in circles. He blindly hit something very hard that caused the object to break...it was also bleeding profusely from the spot it was hit.

" Oh gosh!" Rayson yelled after making his mistake of hitting an actual person. " I didn't mean to do that!"

It was lucky for Rayson the person he hit wasn't a strange. This person was used to walking into Rayson's house and used to dealing with all kinds of breathing problems and pain that came with it. This person was a martial artist too which meant he wanted to fight the best and doesn't have a job.

His name is Ian. Ian doesn't like his name so he changed it to Brandon. He was bald despite only being in his twenties, was wearing a black hat with a navy crest on it but like Rayson Brandon (Ian) was only wearing it because he believed the better you dress the better you fight. He wore a yellow martial arts gi with a red belt. On his left hand in his pinkie was enough dirt to feed a mouse.

Not everyone was as fragile as a small toy breaking and never been repaired once their jobs were done. The only sincerity Brandon gave Rayson was getting into his fighting stance.

" Better Another Day: Flying Kick of Almost Roundhouse!"

Rayson tried to block Brandon's attack. Being kicked by it over thirteen times he had a feeling he might be able to protect himself this time.

He was wrong. First Brandon flew ( that's right literally flew) all the way from the door to the wall where Rayson backed up too and Brandon roundhouse. His roundhouse was a spin and then before Rayson knew it what felt like an invisible foot kicked him out of his apartment through his hot wall.

Rayson remembered how crazy Brandon was. The first was how he never let anyone call him "Ian" even though that was his real name and number two was how he would kill himself if it meant he would win. It looked like they could both die from falling out of Rayson's apartment because they were on a pretty high floor.

It wasn't Brandon holding his arms without any chance of wriggling them out was what scared Rayson. It was that he could have diverted all this fighting if he just trained better. Rayson only had one chance of surviving the fall with Brandon.

" Luminata!"

This whole scenario changed from certain death to just a five year old boy falling from a tree and getting caught by his big sister. All throughout the town a blur was moving so fast a Ferrari wouldn't be able to keep up with it.

Rayson was happy because she was carrying something that would get Rayson right back into his apartment. Imagine if it was possible at the speed they were falling a big bed or a fan could carry them to the apartment. Neither of those things were what Rayson's fast sister carried. They were gloves to catch Rayson and Brandon with. If others knew what she was about to do they would call that a joke.

" We are going to die...or worse!" Brandon shouted right before he and Rayson almost fell on top of the girl wearing gloves below.

The next thing Brandon knew he was flying up to safety instead of falling down to his death. He was going to fly into safety while Rayson who was also caught the same way as Brandon was standing on the ground. Rayson considered being on the ground and Brandon on top a victory.

" If you like getting hurt so much why don't you just stand in front of a car," Rayson's sister told her brother.

" A car is not a worthy opponent," Rayson said.

" Then don't step in front of a car. That's what I used to say but even when your head is detached you'll still run into a car."

Rayson faked laughed at his sister silly joke. There little reunion was short and simple. Rayson knew he could never just stand around and continue talking like he had nowhere else to be.

" Shouldn't you go home and...you know..." Rayson tried and did a terrible just getting his sister to leave.

Sometimes it felt like she was harassing him. How was his sister harassing him? She invaded his space when he was training and made fun of him for his techniques, and using a singular word for them. She also didn't care what Rayson did. He remembered that and just started walking away from her.

He walked one step when someone who grew to be his enemy someone who grew to be his enemy charged towards him. He noticed him. He looked like he was going to be very rough with Rayson, maybe even break his back.

Rayson was ready. His enemy was just about to hit him with a powerful punch, when he blocked the oncoming attack by stepping off to the side. "What?!" his enemy gasped and received a powerful punch to the face by Rayson, who was busy winding up his punch a few minutes ago. That few minutes worked wonders for his punch.

Rayson's enemy staggered backwards and landed on the ground. "Awesome!" Rayson exclaimed and looked down at his enemy with astonishment in his eyes. "Ow! What was that for?!" the man yelled in anger and wiped some blood from his lip away with the back of his hand.

" That was the power I use and it needs to hurt more. I need to look good, fight good, and remember to not think about how I fight...fight one at a time, rest, and letting the flow of my energy guide me to a bombardment of awesome punching."

"Hurt more?! Dude, your punch feels like rocks bashing into my face!"

" I know a guy who punches so well he could break through the air and make holes that will suck people's lives out and let them fall to hell."

"Please, don't bring him here! I need a doctor!"

" The hell you do. Just add a little ice on your body, take a short nap, and in half an hour or two-also called an hour-you should be fully healed. Healed enough to punch you again, this time it will hurt less."

"Ice won't do a damn thing for my broken cheek!"

Rayson shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his fault the advice he gave him was nothing more to him than a general statement. The man got up from the ground and shot a nasty glare at Rayson. His hand covered his left, swollen cheek and a purple bruise was all Rayson could see on the cheek.

" So you want to talk about how your going to need a hospital and probably want to report me or do you want to beat me even though you have those injuries?" Rayson asked trying to add a little humour.

"I'll go with option number two." he muttered and began to wind up a punch with his fist.

" Aww. I'm ending this after you punch me so if you want to me you'll have to hit me pretty darn hard."

"Challenge accepted!"

Rayson looked like he was being fair to his opponent but he was actually just gloating about himself. The man charged at Rayson with brute force and kicked Rayson in the stomach, but Rayson had decided to block his oncoming attack. The man didn't like Rayson but he was good. He was either very lucky or a fighting genius. The two continued to fight as Rayson kept blocking the man's attacks with simplicity, which angered the man more.

They still battled with the man attacking in a flurry of anger and fury.

Rayson's sister, on the other hand, watched the two fight on the road. She held a bucket of popcorn in her arms and ate the big bucket as her older brother fought this strange man. "Rayson, I'm bored!" she yelled and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving the gigantic amount of popcorn into her mouth.

" Careful, the last time you ate popcorn someone put worms in it. As for this fight, I can't fight the way he does because I am not as slow as him."

"They were gummy worms, Rayson!" she explained and watched as her brother taunt his opponent. Letting out an exhausted grain, she sat down on a nearby bench and continued to eat her gigantic bucket of popcorn.

" Your body may be organic but your brain has to be some kind of vent to explain the dumb hot air that goes through your head!" He yelled at Rayson.

" Don't you mean my head is metallic? And I'm sorry, is what I say and do hurting your feelings? Well winning against you also hurts you know; if you don't put up a fight I can't do cool things."

"Oh burn!" Rayson's sister yelled and started to laugh uncontrollably as her brother's face burned in embarrassment.

" Your both comical siblings, except I hate YOU the most, boy." With the rotation of his hand the man smacked a part of Rayson's body.

"Rayson, you could become Public Enemy Number One, you know!" Rayson's sister teased him and grabbed a package of gummy worms out of her pocket, which seemed to be full of her secret stash of goodies.

" I could if I ever bothered to try."

"Good luck explaining that to the judge!"

Rayson decided to jump and use his feet for his next attack. The man never expected the attack and was hit in the face by Rayson's attack. Rayson was light on his feet so his kick wasn't enough to take the man down.

"Rayson! That looked pathetic!" his sister yelled and grabbed a bag of gummy bears from her storage unit (a.k.a her pocket).

" Pathetic was it? I like to see you try kicking me the same way I kicked him. Maybe it was pathetic because it was done in the city I love."

"I'll do that later! You have someone to deal with right now."

Rayson was pinched in the nose. That's right, the man's best chance of hurting him was pinching him in the nose.

"I'm impressed." Rayson's sister mumbled sarcastically and popped another gummy bear into her mouth.

It didn't matter now if Rayson felt more pain than that, being pinched slightly hurt.


End file.
